


Take a Cruise

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where 2x22 leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating will be for later chapters :) my first fanfic, please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!

Liz suddenly woke up and felt something warm on her neck. She turned her head slowly only to find Red had his head on her shoulder, sleeping. She could have sworn it was her head on his shoulder 3 hours ago when the trip began. She sat still so as to not wake him and felt his warm breath tickling her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

Liz felt the anxiety and panic creep back as reality began settling. She began to breath faster as the walls started closing in. Beads of sweat began to drip down from her forehead. Then all of a sudden she felt Red's hand take a hold of her own. He was still asleep, yet it seemed like somehow he subconsciously felt her anxiety. 

That's all she needed to soothe her emotions and calm her nerves. The touch of a hand. The touch of his hand. Liz couldn't really understand why he has this effect on her. 'How could such a cold blooded monster bring her such warmth and comfort?' She thought. 

"Lizzie?" 

She heard Red whisper and she opened her eyes. 'When did I fall asleep again?' Liz thought to herself. When she realized she had her head resting on Reds thigh, she shot up to sit upright.

"Oh my gosh, Red I'm so sorry." She said nervously.  
"It's okay Elizabeth."  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
"About an hour, you were having a nightmare. I woke up and tried to wake you but you appeared to be far too deep into REM. So I held you until you settled down. Are you feeling better? Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I'm okay Red thank you."she responds, slightly embarrassed.  
Red gives her a half hearted smile with a quick pout and turns his head towards the window.  
"Where are we going?" She asks, trying to change the subject.  
Red shuffles through his travel bag and pulls out a large envelop and hands it to Liz. She quickly opens it up only to find passports, birth certificates, and drivers licenses for the two of them. She observes the photographs of herself and Red, clearly altered. She had light brown hair, side bang and Red had black hair with some stubble wearing eyeglasses. She began reading through her birth certificate, name: Kelley Wood, birth place: Ann Arbor, Michigan.  
"Ann Arbor, really Red?" She said trying to hide her smile. He turned to look at her, and they both burst into laughter.  
"That wasn't my idea, I promise." Red managed to say through his laugh.  
"So, how long until we get to where we're going?" Liz asked after the laughter died down.  
"About 3 additional hours. We have got to make a stop first, change our appearances."  
A few minutes later they arrived at a motel. The area looked dark and spooky. Not a single person in sight. The driver pulled near the entrance and Red got out.  
"Wait here. We will return in about 2 hours." He says to the driver as he opens the door for Liz. Liz follows Red as he quickly walks through the entrance and passes the abandoned front desk. There were only a few lights on in the lobby. They get to their apparent room and Red opens the door, checks all the rooms, and invites Liz inside. The inside of the room was surprisingly well kept. Red puts the bag on the bed and begins to take out hair products.  
"Ready?" He asks and tosses her a haircutting cape. They walk into the bathroom together and he gestures with his hands for her sit down on the stool that was there. She doesn't protest, just sits. Still feeling like an emotional wreck she attempts to say very little because she knows as soon as she starts talking, she will be sobbing in Red's arms the entire night. She tries to keep her composer the best she can and puts on the cape. Meanwhile Red removes his jacket, tie, and vest. He begins unbuttoning his dress shirt, as Liz tries hard not to make it obvious she's starring. Underneath his dress shirt he had on a plain white t-shirt, tightly fitted and tucked into his trousers. She couldn't help but notice his fit form and the tattoos on his biceps. She swallows a bit harder than usual. Red glances at her, noticing her eyes on him then pulls out a small bowl from the bathroom cabinet. 'Is he really about to do my hair?' she thinks to herself. 

After filling up the bowl with warm water, Red tips Liz's head slightly above the bathtub and pours the water on her head. Then applies the dye, slowly massaging it into her hair. She suppresses her moan as his hands on her scalp felt amazing. She felt the stress leave her body, once again. 'God his hands are magical' she thought to herself. They both remained quiet, deep into their own thoughts. As Red tipped her head for the last rinse they caught each other's gaze until it was done.  
"Thank you." She managed to say after he handed her a towel. "Your turn?" He looked at her and nodded. 

She did the same with his hair, except he didn't suppress his moan of pleasure as she massaged his head with the dye letting her nails scratch his scalp. 'Why am I turned on right now?' Liz couldn't block her thoughts out. 

They finished up, next was wardrobe. They took turns in the bathroom; Liz put on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Enjoy Vacation", and a light blue zip up hoodie. Red has on a pair of dark blue jeans, a Hawaiian style short sleeve button up shirt, and his usual "on the run" hoodie. When they were done, they looked at each other and smiled at how ridiculous they felt about their new selves and went back to the car. 

TBC :)


	2. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get emotional.

They were back in the car and on their way again, it was around 4am. Liz was hungry so they stopped at a drive thru for some burgers. Red was a man who had great taste in food and Liz chuckled to herself watching Red painfully swallow each bite of the greasy double cheese burger. Poor guy was probably desperately hungry. 

For the rest of the ride, the two hardly spoke. Every so often Liz would find herself looking at Red's emotionless face as he would face forward. She studied his face for almost an hour. Sometimes his upper lip would twitch. Sometimes he'd shut his eyes without actually falling asleep. 'Does he even notice I'm looking at him?' she wondered. 

3 hours later they arrived in Boston, MA near the ports. Liz looked out of her window and saw a huge cruise ship.   
"A cruise? Reddington, are we seriously getting on a cruise ship?" Liz asks in a panic.  
"Lizzie, relax. It's going to be alright. I have several associates who will get us in without any issues and the cameras will conveniently be inoperable during our trip. Take a deep breath and follow my lead, okay?"  
Liz sighs, she's done second guessing him. "Okay." She simply replies. Red pays the driver, grabs the go bag, and takes Liz's hand in his own. Her heart nearly skips a beat when intertwines his fingers with hers. 'Why do our hands fit together so perfectly?' she thinks to herself. 

They approach the entrance of the ship and Red hands the gentleman their passports. "Enjoy your vacation!" The attendant says and hands their passports back. They are given a small envelop; enclosed are their room cards, meal tickets, and a large sum of money.   
"Come Lizzie, I got us a splendid room with a breathtaking view! You will love it." He continued to hold onto her hand. She didn't protest. He made her feel so safe. "Let's go take a look, perhaps freshen up a bit. I smell like cow lard and processed cheese." Liz just smiled at him and followed his lead.

He wasn't exaggerating. The room was beautiful. Top floor; it had 2 separate beds, 1 large bathroom, and a balcony overlooking the ocean. She can smell the salty ocean water. Red gently guided Liz to a soft chair and she sat down. He walked over to the bar and poured them both a healthy glass of scotch.   
"Lizzie, listen to me. This ship will take us to Nova Scotia, where all the passengers exit for a short period of time for some light sight seeing. During this time, we will stay behind as the rest of the passengers return to the ship. I have a safe house there, where we can stay. Only I know about it, we will be safe there for a while."

"How long until we get there?"Liz asks, still basking in the scenery around her. She always wanted to go on a cruise but Tom couldn't swim, or so he said, so he refused. 

"Three days. Until then, we do our best to blend in as have fun." Red replies with a genuine smile. "Would you like to shower first?" 

"No go ahead, I'm just going to watch some tv until you're done." Liz attempts to distract herself from reality and her thoughts of Red in the shower, by turning on a television show. Her forbidden thoughts distracted her distraction. 'Oh God, get it together Liz!' She thinks as she hears Red unbuckle his belt and turn on the shower. She had no idea what had gotten into her. A few minutes later he exited the bathroom, fully clothed of course. She gave him a bashful smile and entered the bathroom after he was done. 

When she finished, she stepped outside and saw Red on the balcony. He had this way of leaning forward on the rail and she couldn't help double take on his firm looking gluteus. He wasn't wearing his signature fedora, which she kind of missed but it would catch instant attention. He now had black hair and some of his beard was growing in. She walked outside and stood next to him. He put his arm around her waist. "Its going to be okay Lizzie." He turned and looked directly in her eyes, she did the same. "I'll protect you with everything I have." Their gazes remained steady without any further words spoken for about 10 seconds. Then Lizzie's heart began to beat faster. She pulled his neck closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes in bliss. She pulled away from his face slowly, her eyes fixed on his lips, then his eyes again while he continued to gaze into hers. He smiled, parted his lips, and tilted his head.   
"Breakfast?" He asked breaking the spell. Liz was nearly out of breath.   
"Sure."   
Just then they heard room service knock on their door. Liz sat back down as Red answers it and rolls the food card inside and in front of Liz settling next to her on the couch. They immediately began eating. Both completely silent again. They were famished. Finally when they were done eating.   
"Red?"  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
"Thank you."  
Red looks up at her and tilts his head with a straight face. "You don't need to thank me."  
"When someone does something nice for you, you're supposed to say thank you." She repeats her old quote.  
"You're welcome Elizabeth." His eyes beginning to to water. He knows it's coming.   
"My entire life, I thought it was my father who pulled me out of the fire, who saved my life. But if I shot him..." Her voice begins to tremble with emotion. Red hangs his head to look at the ground. "...then that would be impossible, wouldn't it. But I was wrong Red." She manages to finish. "Red? Look at me." He can't. "Red." She says once more and places the palm of her hand under his chin to lift his head. Tears are running down his face. She's never seen him like this. He's never let his guard down this much. So vulnerable, so gentle, so human. 

This time it is Liz who pulls him close to her and he leans over involuntarily and places his head on her lap. "Lizzie, I..." Red can hardly speak, he is sobbing at this point.  
"Shhhh, it's okay Red. It's alright." Lizzie says, no less emotional than Red. But she stays strong and simply caresses his head letting her tears drop down to his face.


	3. Elegance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins!

They don't even recall falling asleep but they did, Red sitting upright on the couch and Liz across with her feet resting on Red's lap. When Liz opened her eyes Red was already awake watching TV, massaging her feet. She blushed a little, then smiled. She let's out a small moan while stretching.  
"That feels amazing, Red." She says, sounding a bit sexier than usual.   
Red gives her a smile. "You have nice feet." Butterflies. 'Oh God I'm not going to last.' She thinks to herself.   
"Well, I'm not sure about you Lizzie but I'm famished. Care to dine with me?"   
"I don't have anything nice to wear, should we just order in?" Liz nervously suggests.   
"Check your closet, I have a surprised for you." He grins.   
Liz hurries off the couch and heads to the bedroom to check the closet. When she opens it she finds a gorgeous red halter dress with a slit mid thigh. She stands in front of the closet with her mouth open and can't find the words to form a sentence. 'This dress is at least a few grand, and definitely not from Macy's' she ponders quietly.  
She didn't even notice Red was behind her.   
"What do you think?"   
"Beautiful." She replies.  
"Yes, beautiful." He says quietly clearly referring to Liz. "I'll leave you to it then." He says, clapping his hands and exiting the room. 

They both get ready. Red was in his tuxedo waiting near the couch pouring himself a healthy glass of champagne. When Liz walked out of the bedroom, he nearly poured the liquid all over himself.   
"Are you going to offer me some champagne?" Liz says with a foolish grin. She feels like a million bucks. He makes her feel like a woman. The way he looks at her, never like an object nor in a disrespectful manner. He looks at her like she is the most important and beautiful woman on the face of the earth. And let's face it he's been with a lot of women. "It's amazing how well this fits, Red. Where did you get it?" 'How does he know my size?' She keeps that in her head.  
"I got it especially for you." He walks towards her with a small box. "May I?"  
Liz takes a deep breath and turns around as Red places an elegant necklace around her neck. "Because you deserve the best in life Lizzie." She gets goosebumps all over from his touch... And his low voice. 'God help me'. Liz looks in the mirror, Red still standing behind her. They catch each other's eyes through their reflections. 'Stop it Liz' she scolds herself in her head and breaks the eye contact. 'But his eyes are so hypnotizing.'  
"Let's go have some fun shall we Lizzie?" He says and holds out his arm. She slides her arm in his and they head out.


	4. Lady in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and plenty of laughs. Enjoy!

The dining area on the cruise ship was not quite at the standard in which Red would prefer in bringing Liz to but in light of their circumstances, it would have to do. They walked in, trying to act as casual as possible, and handed in their meal tickets. They waited 15 minutes to be seated and the place was quite crowded. Red had an annoyed look on his face.  
"Sucks being regular huh Red." Liz smirked.   
Red laughed out loud and snapped out of his annoyed state immediately. Liz was used to being average. Red was use to people kissing his ass.   
"This cannot continue, sweetheart. I'll go mad." He responds with a chuckle. She holds his hand this time.   
"You were once a relatively normal person right Red?" She states in a serious tone. "Maybe this time you can follow my lead?"  
He lights up immediately. Nothing makes him feel warmer inside than a strong, confident, and tough Liz. He loves her softness just as much as her hardness.  
"Ok, Queen Elizabeth, lead the way!" He says as the host approaches them for seating. She stands with his hand still in hers and pulls him while following the host. He simply allows her full control of his being. She seems so excited. Misses this sassy Liz. He's so tired of seeing her sad and even though he knows she may have a mental breakdown at any given moment, he simply is enjoying what's happening now. When the waiter approaches, Red opens his mouth to speak but before he can get a word in..   
"Two very tall mimosas please.. With the Alaskan smoked salmon appetizer," says Liz, she had made her decision a long time ago. "And for our main dish, he will have the roasted tenderloin entree and I'll have the jumbo shrimp." Having looked the menu over once, Red was relieved she had ordered because nothing looked appetizing to him even in his hunger. But of all the things, Red was pleasantly surprised she selected the meal most suitable for his taste.   
"Yes ma'am, your drinks and appetizers will be out soon." The waiter said politely and walked away.   
She propped her elbows in the table and rested her head in her hands. Then she turned her head and smiled at Red, who had a confident yet smug look on his face. Mimosas, reminds him of that time in Mexico...   
"The last time I had mimosas, I was in Mexico. I had to have had at least 5 glasses before my face went completely numb. All I could remember is constantly laughing hysterically at just about anything. Woke up the next day in Texas next too a mechanical bull with nothing but cowboy boots and hat on."   
Liz studied his face for a moment then bursted out in laughter. She was laughing so hard, she could hardly breathe. Just picturing him like that was the funniest and most adorable thing in the world. Red just sat there with a big smile across his face. He was just so glad to see her laughing like this. 

The drinks and food arrived soon. They drank and ate. So hungry. They drank and ate some more. Until they were full, then they just drank. Drank to drown out reality, drank to celebrate their victories. Drank because they just didn't care anymore.   
"WRed?" Liz slurred her words as she tried to start a serious conversation.  
"Yes beautiful?" They were both pretty wasted.   
"I'm sorry I was so mean to you..." Trying real hard to complete this sentence. "I was just confused about everything."  
"You have absolutely nothing in this world to apologize for Elizabeth. You cute little button." Red says, without a care in the world that he's acting like a blabbering idiot at this point.   
Liz starts giggling uncontrollably.   
"You really are my best friend... Reddy bear." She continues laughing.   
"Oh dear, I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass." He too is laughing with tears in his eyes. 'I just hope I don't wind up naked on the ship deck in the morning', he thinks to himself. 

All of a sudden, the music that has been playing for the past 2 hours turns to one that catches both their attention; even in their drunken state. It makes them serious. All of a sudden the silly giggling stops and they look at one another.

~~I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance~~

"You do realize not dancing to this would be outrageous right?" Red smoothly states and takes her hand.   
"You're completely right", she follows him to the dance floor. This isn't a waltz. It's a slow dance. He positions himself as if it were a waltz. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this but...' Liz thinks as she puts her arms around Red's neck, closing their distance. Their hearts a few beats faster now. He's so warm and gentle. He drops his arms down to his sides and slowly place them on her lower back. 'She smells so good' he thinks to himself. 'He smells so good' their thoughts are in sync. 

~~And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind.~~ 

Their gazing into each other's eyes now. The song.. Becoming their song. So fitting to what he is feeling. Her world has crumbled before her, yet she is in complete solace now.

~~The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight.~~ 

Neither of them requested the song. It was just a coincidence... Fate. They simply held on to each other gently, partly to keep from loosing balance and another part was because they both felt safe, together. 

When the song finished, Liz gave Red a kiss on the cheek, grabbed the uneaten cheesecake from their table and walked out of the dining area. "Follow me." He did, he would, to the ends of the earth. They both stumbled across the ship slurring inaudible remarks along the way.. "Red you mind me of a time I sky drove from a hair plane." Liz said, knowing she probably said everything all wrong.   
"Well you reminds me of the time I canoed down Niagara fell." They were both laughing so hard, they could hardly walk down the hallway without toppling over.   
"Lizzie where the heck are we going?"   
"I haven't any earthly idea Red. None whatsoever."   
Finally they reached their room, not sure how. It took about 10 tries but they finally slid the card the right way and opened the door.   
"Sit with me and have some cheesecake." Demanded Liz and plopped down into the couch turning on the TV. He sat with her, put his head on her lap and his feet up. She forked the first bite of the cake into his mouth, without even thinking about what the hell it was she was doing.  
"Mmmmm mmhumm oooo yeah, god that's delicious." Red moaned childishly. Then for whatever reason unknown to logic and sanity, Liz took a slice of cheesecake and smashed it all over Red's face. He laid there still, for a minute while Liz laughed a hard, silent, and tearful laugh.  
"Oh you're going to get it Lizzie, you had better run." He sat up quickly and upon trying to chase Liz who was in the kitchen already, immediately tripped over the coffee table, knocking over all the contents and ending up on his face with the table split in half. Liz was laughing so hard she couldn't even stand up anymore, she could feel her face and abdomen aching. Red got up and stumbled to the kitchen, opened the freezer door, grabbed a handful of ice and dropped it inside her dress sliding down her chest. She squealed at the freezing cold sensation and now it was Red laying on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.   
"Oh Red, what the hell would I do without you?" She said, as she took out all the ice from her dress. She scooted over to where Red was laying and gently put her lips on Reds chin where there was some cheesecake left.   
"You're right that's quite tasty." She said as she wiped the rest of his face with the warm towel she had grabbed from the eatery. They looked at each other again, quietly as the smiles faded away. 'I love you' they both thought to themselves secretly. Before they knew it, they'd both passed out on the laminate kitchen floor.


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun and embarrassment. Some profanity and mild sexual situations.

Red woke up at about 5am. Liz was still laying on the floor. They'd only fallen asleep 2 hours ago so he was still drunk. He looked over at Liz and chuckled. She was completely discombobulated; legs, arms, and hair in all directions. He looked at her lips which had a bit of cheesecake still on it. 'Her lips were on my chin' he thought to himself with a grin as he slowly stood up and straightened out his tuxedo. He could still feel her lips on his face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. He knelt on the floor and put one of his arms around her neck and the other behind her knees, lifting her up. Instinctually she put her arms around Red's neck while still in her drunken sleep. He walked over to the master bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, then unstrapped her high heels and left them on the floor. He smiled, covered her up and as he was getting ready to leave the room he heard Liz say something in her sleep.  
"I love you."  
He froze, looked over at her face to make sure she's still asleep. She was. 'Shes probably seeing someone she loves in her dream, maybe Harold or Sam or ----'  
"Red, breathe you son of a bitch, I love you. Don't die, please." She mumbled with a bit more panic in her voice.  
'I should leave now, right now, these are her private thoughts!'  
"Don't die." She said one more time before she was silent again and started snoring.  
'Oh thank God.' Red walked out of the room his heart racing. 'She loves me?' He went over to the couch and passed out.

She woke up startled. She felt like crap. "Ugh hangover time." She said looking over at the clock. It was now 9am. 'How'd I get in the bed?' She wondered. Unlike other nights, she remembered last night. She had fun. Red was a gentleman, no fighting nor arguing. Simply a good time. 'Oh my god I licked his chin.' She rolled her eyes at herself and went to the bathroom. She remembers having a dream about the night she was helping Red against Luther Braxton. She was so scared he was dead but when he busted through the doors shooting everyone in sight, her heart leapt out of her chest. She really thought he was dead. After a few splashes to the face Liz changed into some yoga pants and long tank top fixed her hair and left the bedroom. She was wondering what Red was doing. She found him on the couch, laying on his back with one leg on the floor. He was still in his tuxedo trousers but in his white t-shirt. Her eyes began to wonder and she notices Red's large morning erection. 'Good lord, Liz stop staring,' she said to herself and immediately started blushing. But she couldn't help but continue staring. The way his pants fit snuggly outlining his goods and the way his shirt was tucked in so perfectly. He hadn't even bothered to remove his expensive dress shoes. She parted her lips and slowly moved her eyes up to his face. His eyes were open. She nearly has a heart attack.  
"RED!" She shouts defensively. She tries not to panic, 'He probably didn't notice I was starring at his crotch.' "Good morning, how's your... head?" She involuntarily glances down again. "Hangover?" 'You are really fucking this up Liz,' she thinks to herself.

At this point Red is grinning. He's never seen her so flustered. It's not the first time she's checked him out but it's the first time he caught her catching him, catching her... "There's some aspirin in the kitchenette Lizzie." He says with a morning growl in his voice. He didn't want to embarrass her anymore so he got up and went to the bathroom to adjust himself when she turned her back. Liz finds the aspirin and takes a couple. 'Well that was freaken embarrassing'.  
"Are you hungry Lizzie? They've got a wonderful little brunch downstairs at the deck of the ship."  
"Um yeah sure." Just what she needed, to spend more time with him. She was starting to realize just how strong her sexual attraction towards him is, it was doing no good for her. All she could think about was how empowering it would feel to seduce the concierge of crime known as Raymond Reddington. Her filthy fantasies were definitely helping distract her from the clusterfuck that is her life right now. 

They went down to the deck to eat.  
"Ummm Lizzie dear, try just one bite of this strawberry Danish and your taste buds will orgasm," Red casually blurts out. 'Just one bite? Orgasm? He's clearly doing this intentionally' "Yes, thank you I'll have some." She tries desperately to act normal. It doesn't work. He notices. Liz stands near the ship rail and looks out into the ocean. So beautiful and deep blue. In the middle of no where. At night it's nearly black. It looks like it goes on forever. She's always loved the water, the smell of the ocean, how incredibly peaceful and at the same time terrifying ocean life can be. Sort of like Red himself. She pinches her neck and tries to soothe the pain caused from sleeping on laminate floor like a rag doll for part of the night. She's so lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice Red approaching her from behind. He gently moves her hair out of the way and begins massaging her neck. She let's out a moan of pleasure. She's so aroused by the man, she doesn't even care about the noise she made. Until she actually realized she was so aroused by the man she didn't even care about the noise she made. Immediately she starts getting nervous and tense.  
"Lizzie." He says in a low growl. "Just relax. You seem so tense. I've been told my hands are magical when it comes to certain tasks. This being one of them." Liz can't even believe herself. She's loosing self control. She just became one of the FBIs most wanted and has murdered the attorney general and she's over here wondering what else Red can do with those hands. She submits and enjoys the massage. 

Bliss is interrupted when one of the cruise workers approaches Red, whispering something in his ear.  
"Sweetheart I'm sorry to cut this short. Meet me in the room in 15, we're going to have a slight change of plans and need to discuss immediately." He said this quite seriously and walks away. Reality set once again. She ate the rest of her food and went back to their room, took a very cold shower, and waited.


	6. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mature sexy parts.

Liz hears the door open and close. "Lizzie?"  
"In here Red, what's going on?"  
Red comes into the living area where Liz is sitting on the couch. He sits right next to her. Their bodies almost touching.  
"I apologize I had to rush you off like that. I was enjoying my time with you." He turns his face to look at her, she's already looking at him. Their face only inches apart. "Is your neck feeling better, you felt really... tense." He placed his hand on her upper thigh. Liz blushes feeling his hand so sensually placed and almost sliding between her thighs now. He can feel the warmth emanating from her.  
"Red.." She nearly moans his name. But doesn't want to embarrass herself. She clears her throat, "What's going on?" Her heart is racing and he can clearly see the effect he's having on her. The effect he's been having on her since this morning.  
'Sexual frustration.' Red thought to himself smirking. He moves his hand and she's thankful she hasn't done anything to idiotic. Yet.  
Red sighs, "I received some intel that the Canadian authorities will be checking every single passport of the passengers exiting the ship; specifically searching for 2 fugitives fleeing the United States." He states, never taking his eyes off of hers. "We need to get off the ship in the early A.M., since the ship reaches dock tomorrow morning at 7."  
"Get off the ship? Like, jump off the ship... Into the freezing cold Atlantic Ocean?"  
"Yes Lizzie, I'm sorry but it's our only option. It will be a five mile swim and we will have all the equipment we need. I'm quite sure you having been on your university swim team, you will have little trouble with that distance."  
She nods. "What time do we need to leave."  
"If we leave at 4, that should give us enough time." She couldn't believe she was about to do this. What if something goes wrong? What if he gets captured. What if she looses him. She couldn't deal with that. She reaches over grabbing Red by his waist. She nuzzles her face in his neck and holds him tight. Seeing her worried expression, Red attempts to comfort her.  
"We can do this Lizzie, you and I." He repeats her words from not too long ago during another incident. "Don't be afraid, I've done this many times before, I will be right by your side."  
"Ok, I'm ready. I can do this."  
Red pulls out all the equipment from underneath the master bed. Wetsuits, oxygen tanks, goggles, waterproof headlamps, fins, first aid, knives, everything they need. 

It is still only 3 in the afternoon. They spend the next few hours playing it safe in their room. 'Well at least we had some fun before the shit hit the fan' Liz thinks. They go over the details of their plan, the captain of the ship will briefly turn off the engine exactly at 4am for 15 minutes giving them just enough time to jump overboard without detection and go underwater without being harmed by the propeller. Then they are on their own deep into the dark ocean water, with just enough oxygen in their tanks to last them. As the hours fly by Liz gets more and more nervous.  
"Lizzie you should try and get some rest, we have a long way ahead of us."  
"I don't think I can, Red. I'm wide awake." It is nearly 9pm.  
He pats his thigh, "Bring your feet over."  
"Red, are you serious? How the hell can you be so calm?" She says frustrated.  
"Certain techniques I used for so many years. It comes in handy sometimes." He gives her a broken smile, clearly thinking about the stress of his past experiences. "One being, receiving massages. I find that this simple exercise can help ease the tension but still keeps you focused." His voice automatically dropping an octave or two. How can she say no to that. She slowly takes off her slippers and gently places them on his lap. "Here we go," he says happily and rubs his hands together. He places his hands on her feet and begins slowly massaging them.  
"Oh Red, god that feels so good." Her words echo in his mind. The forbidden things he knows can make come out of her mouth. She tips her head back, letting out a sigh, and curls her toes at the sensation. 

As he watches her movements and reactions he finds himself becoming aroused, visibly so. Liz accidentally digs her toes agains his groin. When she realizes what she did, her eyes widen but she can't being herself to look at him. She felt his bulge so she knows its affected him.  
"Lizzie, look at me." He has a demanding growl in his voice.  
She looks shyly. "Are you going to be able to focus on the mission?"  
"What do you mean, Red, why wouldn't I be able to?" Her face is red and pupils dilated.  
"You seem a bit frustrated..."  
"Well yes, I'm frustrated at lot of things" Liz interrupts trying to avoid where this is going.  
"I'm not talking about that."  
"Red?"  
"Lizzie." He takes her foot and brings it to his mouth licking each toe. Not once breaking eye contact with her. Her eyes widen again and she lets out another moan. 'This isn't a good idea Liz, stop it now.' The angel on her shoulder shouts, but the devil inside wanted nothing more than Red between her thighs.  
"Red, what are you doing?"  
"You need to be able to focus Lizzie. I'm just here to help." He grins and places his hand on the inside of her thigh. "Let me take care of you sweetheart." He says muffled as he continues to suck on her toes. "It'll be for the sake of our upcoming mission."  
"Oh God what am I doing?" She wants to stop him, stop herself but she can't. "Fine." She surprises herself with her own response. Red, however, not surprised at all. He stops to look at her and puts her foot back down on the couch.  
"May I?" Red asks her bringing his hands towards the waistband of her shorts. She couldn't bring herself to use words so she just nods. Red pulls down her shorts. She's wearing a red lace thong. Red nearly explodes at the sight of her.  
"Mmmmmm red underwear, interesting." He moves her panties to the side and before she can react to his comment he begins licking her core slowly and sensually until she releases herself into his mouth. 

"Lizzie, wake up." She hears Red's voice. She opens her eyes. She was dreaming. 'Damn it', She must have fallen asleep as Red was massaging her feet. "Are you okay sweetheart? Did you have a nightmare."  
"Not exactly." She says and runs to the bathroom. 

It's nearly 3:00am, they need to get ready quickly. She splashes cold water on her face several times and exits the bathroom. The put their wetsuits on underneath some baggy sweaters and sweats. Both had SEAL style waterproof backpacks. They are packed and ready to go by 3:30am.


	7. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Liz and Red's ocean adventure! Hope you like!

.  
Standing frightened near the rail of the ship, 3:55am. So much going through Liz's mind. She was in a thousand places in her mind. Her feelings for Red seemed to have gone full blown at the most inconvenient of times. She wants his mind, body, and soul. Then there is the rest of her life. Tom, Harold, Connolly's dead body, her memories returning. She couldn't compartmentalize any of it. As she stood there with none other than Raymond Reddington himself preparing to dive into the pitch black freezing cold ocean she wonders how did she get to this point. She was a nobody, she had what seemed to be a boring little life and a cute husband with a dog. Now what has become of her? She remember's Red warning her that she will soon find out that everything she had come to know as true will have been a fallacy of her tampered mind. Not exactly the words he used but this is her current realization. 'Everything about me is lie.'  
"Lizzie, sweetheart. I need you to respond to me. I need to know you are here with me right now. I cannot do this without you! Lizzie!" Liz snaps out of her thoughts.  
"I'm here Red. I'm ready."  
"Ok, good. I will jump first. You jump right after. Do you understand?"  
"I understand." Liz went from completely scared to being in complete combat mode. Red nodded and gave her a comforting smile. This was it. Before he turns his body to lift himself over the rail she grabs his arm and gently places her lips on his. She kisses him slowly and sensually for about 5 seconds, he doesn't move an inch, he doesn't even move his lips, just closes his eyes. Then she pulls away.  
"Elizabeth? Not that I'm complaining but, what the hell was that for?"  
"If anything were to happen to either of us, I want the last man I've tasted to have been you." She says in the most heartfelt way she knew how. Red knew about the night with Tom, and she knew that he knew. Neither of them felt the need to bring it up or state the obvious.  
"Well I'm honored." He smiles at her once more before nodding his head and jumping overboard. 4am. She takes a deep breath and follows.

The cold water was like needles to her sensitive skin. She sunk down into the water, regulating her breathing. If she has a panic attack now, she will loose oxygen from her tank and put them both at risk. Her body adjusts to the temperature of the water and she focuses her eyes to find the light shining from Red's headlamp. There he was. Treading water, waiting for her to find him. He holds a thumbs up and she reciprocates. They begin their next journey. They swim and swim for miles and miles, occasionally stopping to rest or soothe a cramp caused by the freezing cold water. They were wearing special wet suits that warm them up just enough to avoid hypothermia. Thankfully they didn't encounter any deadly ocean creatures. The ocean was terrifying enough. Red holds up his index finger, communicating with Liz that they only have 1 mile left. Oxygen is running low, so they must swim a bit faster. At bout 1/4 of a mile, Both had run out of oxygen. It was nearly 5:30am and they had swam back up to the surface. Water was becoming more and more shallow. They both slowly breast stroke the rest of the distance. They began to see land. Shag Harbor, Nova Scotia. They reached their destination, for once without any disastrous turn of events. He kept her safe, as promised. They swam up to a small pier. Red helps her up then lifts his own body weight. They lay there for 5 minutes, their muscles shivering from the cold, the adrenaline, and the pain from swimming 5 miles.

"We made it Red." Lizzie huffs out.  
"Yes we did." Red says with a smile. They must keep moving. It is now 6am and the light from the sun has begun to rise. They take out their clothes from their bags and put them on over their wetsuits. About another mile from the port is their safe house. No one knows it exists except for Red and now, Liz. They jog their way there. The safe house is a simple place. Not to large and not too small. It doesn't draw attention and it's close to the water. It's perfect.  
"Let's go get warmed up, sweetheart." Red says with a warm smile on his face and they walk up the steps of the safe house. She is exhausted. They made it... together.


	8. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit from Red's perspective. Some heart to heart. :)

"You kissed me."  
"Yes."  
"Lizzie?"  
"Red."  
"You taste good."  
"Thank you."

Liz and Red had become more playful since that kiss. Red loves how confident she is. No regrets. She kissed him because that is what she wanted at that moment. He loves her independent nature, he loves her smile, he loves her lips, he loves her. He is in love with her. Helplessly. Hopelessly. This only deepened when she kissed him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship so didn't want to profess his undying love for her. Yet. She wouldn't elaborate on the deeper meaning of that kiss, it would drive him insane. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop dreaming about her lips. 

It had been 1 week since their arrival to the safe house in Nova Scotia. Liz had slightly recovered from her constant dirty sexual thoughts about Red. She wouldn't avoid him per se, she would just occupy herself with other things. Being on the run was hard, coming up with things to do while on the run was even harder. They'd play cards, watch tv, play chess, and even sit across from each other and quietly read a book. But things weren't always going to be calm and relaxing. Red decided to teach Liz how to fight. He picked up n African boxing style called Dambe. Every night before bed they would practice. She was a quick learner. 3 weeks in, she was almost completely a proficient at it. They got their equipment out as per usual, one late Saturday night, "Ok Lizzie, are you ready?" He was about to step forward towards her when she hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Red?" She had an indistinct smile on her face as Red opened his eyes trying to focus. "You okay?" She's grinning. Red sits up and rubs his jaw, which has a large bruise on it now. He looks up at Liz and they both start laughing.  
"Well I guess I need to take some lessons from you!" He says trying to gain his composure.  
"Sorry, I just got so into it." She says as she puts her hand under his chin and lifts it placing a cold pack of ice on it. "Here, hold this." They catch each other's eyes. Hard and then soft again. She is truly a puzzle to him sometimes.  
"You are so incredibly beautiful." He says with a rasp in his voice. It was supposed to be a mere thought that ran through his brain but he said it out loud. She's blushing. She smiles. Her dimples drive him nuts. She stands and holds out her hand to help him out. He gets up slowly and painfully. That must have been one hard hit. He stands but she doesn't release his hand. She brings him to a seat and says, "You seem tense Red, my turn to repay you for the message you gave me. Go ahead take off your t-shirt and I'll use coconut oil. It does wonders on my skin." She smiles to herself. Yes it certainly does do wonders on her skin. Red's head is spinning. "You know Lizzie, it's okay. I'm fine, no massage necessary." He says, all of a sudden serious. For this long he has managed to avoid Liz seeing him without his shirt, exposing his scars. He is afraid she will think they are hideous.  
"Red, what's wrong with you? Are you embarrassed? Because I assure you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Um, I'm sorry Lizzie. I just.. umm..." He can't finish his thought. Should he just tell her? But then she'll ask to see it. But then her night will be ruined. He stands up.  
"Red?" She places her hand on his back and caresses him. She can sense something deep inside him that he can't express. She continues rubbing his back. She can feel the damaged skin through his thin t-shirt. How could she not put the pieces together? Or maybe she did but was too afraid of getting emotional again and just never talked about it with him. Of course it was Red who saved her from the fire. Of course he was injured as a result, no wonder he is always bundled in all those layers of clothing. She hugs him from behind and whispers in his ear.  
"You're my hero Red, there is no shame in that." He's mildly shaking now. From her touch, from her breath on his ear, from the words that she spoke. What a complete angel she is. She lifts his shirt and he involuntarily lifts his arms. Then she gingerly places her hands on his back again.  
"Oh, Red. I'm so sorry." A single tear from her eye. He turns to face her. He had more scars on his chest as torso from his more recent battles.  
"You did nothing wrong."  
"I treated you terribly."  
"I was acting like a bastard."  
She holds him again, places her lips on his chest where his heart is, and gives him a small kiss.  
"How about that massage?" She says and he looks at her with those eyes that tell so much, yet tell so little. "Why do you always look at me that way, Red?"  
"Because you absolutely blow me away, gorgeous from the inside out." He says frankly. She reaches for his shoulders but he stops her. He's not smiling. "I don't need a massage, Lizzie." He says in a low growl. "I need to taste your lips again."


	9. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature language and content. enjoy ;)

"Red?"  
He steps closer.  
"Lizzie, I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the way you care about people, even when they don't deserve it, the way you touch me, and since that night.. Since the night you decided to taste me and you put your beautiful lips on mine," he swallows hard unsure if he is screwing everything up by telling her everything, he steps a little closer as she continues to look into his eyes and lips, "all I can think about is you. The smell of your skin, the way your lips taste." Liz has her lips parted, hands on his chest motionless. He's already started, he may as well continue. "Lizzie every day, every night I think about how you would taste, how you would feel. .." She's fidgeting in her place now. Not wanting to interrupt the vivid images he is painting in her head. She's not wearing any panties and can feel her core getting wet. "Your breasts in my calloused hands, inside my mouth, my lips on your beautiful neck, your nails on my back, myself in between your long, soft, and exquisite legs..." Is he going too far? She hasn't run for the exit yet, he feels more confident in his words. "Lizzie, I want to taste you, from your lips down to your.." He clears his throat and drops his voice "... other lips." She can feel him hardening, he's standing so close to her. She is using every bit of will power not to throw him up against the wall and fuck him senseless. "I want to look you in your beautiful dilated blue eyes and watch you while you orgasm." Her eyes widen at his words. He's lost all self control. "Elizabeth, you consume my heart and soul. I love you, all of you. I am in love with you, Lizzie. You have me, I am yours."  
Liz's throat is dry. As she tries to wrap her thoughts around all that he had said. The words that quite literally were her thoughts as well. She grabs him by his neck and kisses him slowly. This kiss wasn't the same one as from the boat.  
Oh no. This had a whole new meaning. She was shaking, wasn't as confident. So much for her sexual fantasies disappearing. She took a step back. He was waiting for her to respond. She was speechless.  
"Red, I'm afraid."  
"Don't be, your safe with me. Your heart is safe with me."  
"I love you too. I'm in love with you too Red."  
He's shocked. Couldn't believe this was happening. The words she speaks give him so much hope. So much passion. He pulls her closer this time their tongues touching as they taste each other lips. How far will they go? Liz takes her top off and tosses it on the floor. Red bra. Very far, they will go very dangerously far. 

"Raymond, make love to me."


	10. Your wish is my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature hot sexiness ;)

Red stood there frozen. He definitely didn't mean to tell her all of his desires. He walked closer to Liz. She wanted him and he could tell. He put his hands on her hips and she put hers over them. She began to guide his hands to her ass. She wanted him to know she wasn't wearing anything under those shorts. His growing erection acknowledged this discovery. She slowly guided his right hand to her core. They both let out a groan and she licks and bites his lip. His touch was so tender and loving. He wasn't in a rush.  
"I had this dream the other day..." She begins in a low whisper in his ear.  
"Tell me."  
"You were licking my toes, then you were..." She groans with pleasure as Red continues to tease her with his thick fingers. "Eating me out." He immediately stops and they catch each other's gaze.  
"Was it any good?" He asks curiously with a grin across his face. Then he lifts her and places her on the dresser. She gasps at the suddenly movement, then moans in pleasure at the thought of what's about to happen.  
"Show me.." She mumbles and boy does he show her. He pulls down her shorts slowly and seductively, kissing her legs all the way down to her toes. He begins licking her toes, then inch by inch kisses up her legs and thighs until he was in between her. He doesn't waste time. He gets to work with his tongue inside and around her core. She's moaning loudly and caressing the back of his neck. Before it gets too far, she stops him. The desire in her eyes is burning. He licks his lips, her taste still lingering on his mouth.  
"Lay down on your back Raymond." She demands, "I want to ride you." He does as he's told immediately.  
"Your wish is my..." Before he could finish she sits on him and starts rocking back and forth. She so close to coming now. She leans forward while still riding him and he catches her breast with his mouth, suckling on it every time she rocked forward, switching sides each time. The sensation made her moan even louder. Until she came so hard she had to bite down on his neck. The sensation of her muscles clamping around him and her teeth in his neck caused him to follow her climax. They both laid there on the floor breathless for a minute or two until Red got up and held out his hand.  
"Would you like to shower with me?" She smiles and takes his hand.  
"We should go on more cruises." They both laugh at the memories and head to the bathroom. 

The End


End file.
